Power Rangers Omega Force
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My first Power Rangers series. Morty Mario, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ben Tennyson, Misaki Suzuhara and Naruto Uzumaki must join forces to save the world from an evil group known as "The Dark Alliance".


Yo, guys

Yo, guys. JJAPrice15, here. You know what? I decided to do a Power Rangers series.

I don't own Power Rangers or anything that will be in this. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners.

Anyway, here's the cast:

Morty Mario (Mario OC) – Red Ranger: What? He wears red. I think he's also leader-like and willing to protect others. He'll make a perfect Red Ranger. (Imagine Morty to be like Tommy, while he was Zeo Ranger V, Red.)

Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!) – Pink Ranger: Why? It's simple… she's Morty's girlfriend and everything in between nice, rude, aggressive and protective. She'll make a perfect Pink Ranger. (Imagine Asuna to be like Kimberly, the original MMPR Pink Ranger.)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) – Green Ranger: Well, his jacket is green. Besides, the powers of his alines (from the Original Ben 10 and Alien Force) will be part of his Ranger Powers when he's in Ranger form. He'll make a perfect Green Ranger. (Imagine Ben to be like Trip, the Time Force Green Ranger, from Power Rangers Time Force.)

Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer) – Blue Ranger: Hey, thought I'd do a Gender switch for the Blue and Yellow Rangers. Besides, there's already a female Blue Ranger in Ninja Storm and Mystic Force. Also, her outfit has some blue on it. She'll make a perfect Blue Ranger. (Imagine Misaki to be like Madison, the Blue Mystic Ranger, from Power Rangers Mystic Force.)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) – Yellow Ranger: Same thing for Naruto. Besides, there's already a male Yellow Ranger in Alien Rangers, Ninja Storm and Mystic Force. He'll make a perfect Yellow Ranger. (Imagine Naruto to be like Dustin, the Yellow Wind Ranger, from Power Rangers Ninja Storm.)

Jesse Andersen (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) – Silver Ranger: What? Here's mysterious and yet has a kind heart. He's also into legends, especially Crystals, due to his Crystal Beast cards. He'll make a perfect Silver Ranger. (Imagine Jesse to be like Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger, from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)

Ken Ichijouji (Digimon 02) – Black Ranger: Well, his Digivice is black. Besides, 2 extra members are in the team (ala Power Rangers S.P.D.). He'll make a perfect Black Ranger. (Imagine Ken to be like Carlos, the Black Space Ranger from Power Rangers in Space.)

Zoey Hanson (Mew Mew Power) – White Ranger: Well, she's a female ranger with cat powers. Besides, there were only TWO Female White Rangers… one in Alien Rangers and one in Wild Force. She'll make a perfect White Ranger. (Imagine Zoey to be like Alyssa from Power Rangers Wild Force.)

The Zordon/Princess Shayla of the series – Yakumo (Shinzo): Hey, she's peaceful, yet wise and pure. Plus, not only is she like Zordon, but Princess Shayla (from Power Rangers Wild Force), as well.

The Alpha of the series – Tails and Cosmo (both from Sonic X): Well, they're lovable creatures and a cute couple. So, I decided to put them in the role, because they act a bit Alpha 5 (Caring, Smart, Worried, ect.).

Allies – Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson, Mokuba Kaiba, Hatoko Kobayashi, Kanami Yuta, Shuko Suzuhara, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Tamayo Kizaki, Kotaro Kobayashi, Ohjiro Mihara, Bridget Verdant, JJAPrice15 A.K.A Jacob Price, Rena Kunisai, Shugo Kunisaki, Dawn, Mushra, Mewtwo, Syrus Truesdale, Konoka Konoe, Negi Springfield, Chiyo Mihama, May Richards, Raitos, Binka, Blossom, Dexter, Raiken Kagurazaka, Koshin Konoe, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Splinter

(A/N: I'm using the modern TMNT and Splinter in this)

Villains – Vilgax, Orochimaru, Dren, Blackfire, Giovanni, Prof. Viper, Chigusa Amagasaki, Xemnas, Paul, Cartakos, Misito, Father, Scratch, Grounder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Krang, Slash, Albert Stockman, Lanacuras, Evil Mushrambo, Naraku, Eilis, Lunaria, King Daku, Queen Rusephine, Lord Ryuma, Gyasa, Catris, Caris and Greed

(A/N: I'm using the modern Shredder and Baxter Stockman in this, along with the Classic Bebop, Rocksteady, Slash and Krang. I'll use the classic Baxter Stockman, too, only to rename him Albert Stockman, just because I'm using the modern Baxter Stockman.)

The Bulk and Skull of the series – Coop and Jamie (Megas XLR): What? They're a couple of goofballs, just like Bulk and Skull. After all, Coop is fat (No offense) and Jamie is Skinny. This idea was inspired by Cyber Spartan's "Mighty Morphin Cartoon Rangers".

Villains' Minions – DNAliens (Ben 10 Alien Force) and Foot Soldiers (TMNT "Modern Version"): Why? Simple… they are in huge numbers, just like the minions in many Power Rangers series. This idea was also inspired by Cyber Spartan's "Mighty Morphin Cartoon Rangers".

Monsters that the villains will send out to fight the Rangers – Various villains and monsters

What do you think? Until the first Episode/Chapter, Read and Review, and no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
